


One Shot

by JoHalstie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHalstie/pseuds/JoHalstie
Summary: "Te amo".





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo ;v. Intenté escribirlo para que encajara con lo cononico ;v pero tal vez haya faltas de ortografía, sooo... Perdón xdd

"¡Agh!" Se escuchó el fuerte impacto de un cuerpo en el piso.

"Eres débil" Espetó Teo Magath, comandante de los cadetes guerreros. "Levantate, si sigues de esa manera nunca podrás obtener el poder del titán bestia y pagar por el pecado que cometió tu familia". Dicho esto el comandante se retiró.

Colt suspiró aun tirado, sabía que si no se esforzaba su familia sería castigada de la peor forma. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, todo esto era estresante, difícil, sentía que no lo lograría, tanta presión.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que una persona se acercó.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Zeke.

"S-si..." Dijo sentandose y apartando la mirada.

"Vamos, deja ayudarte a levantarte" Dijo Zeke ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"No. Yo puedo" Apartó la mano de Zeke y se levanto. Zeke sabía que el chico se esforzaba, pero en la última semana a estado distraido y sobre todo sabiendo que el chico ahora era el único candidato para heredar su titán, aparte, el es joven, bueno, todos ellos eran solo unos niños. Aunque no podía quitarse de la mente el pensamiento de que Colt era puro e inocento, el chico era de gran corazón. A duras penas Colt se levantó y Zeke se dio cuento de los raspones de sus brazos.

"Aunque sea deja curar esos raspones" Le suplico el niño genio, sentia una inevitable sensación de protección así Colt. Bueno de hecho no solo eso, pero tenía muy claro que aquellos sentimientos eran prohibidos.

"Esta bien..." Cedió Colt, la verdad no sentía ganas de discutir, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar. Tenía que dar lo mejor de si mismo, por su familia, por su hermanito.

Después de ayudarle a limpiar sus raspones fueron a caminar, andando sin rumbo alguno. Zeke volteaba sus ojos a su dirección, no podía evitar no ver al más bajo. Y Colt lo sabía, sabía que Zeke lo observa de reojo casi siempre, y Zeke sabía que el se daba cuenta.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Uhmm...?"

"¿Porqué siempre te me quedas viendo?" Preguntó divertido, era rara la sensación que producia el que lo observará, pero no era incómodo.

"Oh... Uhmmm... Nada..." También era divertido y raro ver a Zeke Jeager nervioso, o algo parecido.

"¿Nada?" Dijo alzando las cejas.

"Solo es..." No podría mentirle. "Me preocupo por ti Colt, se que esto es difícil" Declaro sinceramente, era algo que solo sucedia entre ellos, Zeke le era muy sincero con Colt.

"O-oh... Y-yo... Estoy b-bien..." Tropezó con sus palabras, sintió una pequeña opresión en su pecho, una sensación bonita, cómoda, pero lo hacia ponerse nervioso. "Yo también me preocupo por ti" Sonrajandose y apartando la vista por lo que había dicho.

Sonrió satisfecho por la vista que tenía en su lado. "Vayamos a dejarte a casa".

"Oye... Tampoco es para tanto el preocuparse, tengo dieciséis años" protestó.

"Y yo veinticinco. Vamos Colt, como tu mayor te escoltare a tu casa".

"Si señor, lo que usted ordene" Dijo divertido rodando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Colt ya era de noche. Se quedaron enfrente de la entrada sin decir nada. Asi que lo supo, simplemente Colt lo supo, 'lo amo'. Volteandose para verlo, se dio cuanta de que tan alto era el, lo arrevasaba por unos 15 centímetros o más.

Zeke se volteó también, se quedaron viendose uno al otro, viendo cada detalle de sus rostros. Colt dio unos pasos adelante sin quitar la mirada, más que para ver si alguien estaba cerca y al no ver a alguien se puso de puntitas y corto el espacio que había entre sus rostros.

Solo fue una presión de unos labios contra otros, un beso. Zeke no reaccionó y Colt empezó a entrar en pánico, se hiba a separar cuando Zeke puso sus manos en su cintura obligandolo a poner sus pies en el suelo, enviado un escalofrío a su columna.

Ya estaba abriendo su boca para formular una disculpa o algo pero fue interrumpido por las manos de Zeke que acunaban su rostro. Y lo siguiente que sucedió lo dejo sin aliento.

Zeke se habia inclinado para besarlo.

Al principio no supo como responder, pero Zeke lo guió con los movimientos de sus labios, intentaba seguirle la corriente y esto se le hico muy tierno a Zeke, sin duda era su primer beso. Algo torpe, pero tierno.

Se separan por aire y Zeke sin quitar las manos de la cara de Colt junta sus rostros.

"Te amo".

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y haya disfrutado :3 💗


End file.
